Parce que qui se ressemble s'assemble
by ptitcube.monster
Summary: Vous voulez du GadjilXLevy? Et bien c'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça. Par contre, mon O-S parle bien de Levy. Et de qui? Avec un certain dragon Slayer à la chevelure noire. Comme vous l'avez surement devinez, il s'agit tout simplement de Rogue.


PARCE QUE LES CONTRAIRS S'ATTIRENT OU BIEN PARCE QUE QUI SE RESSEMBLE S'ASSEMBLE?

Rogue était bien allongé dans son canapé à contempler le plafond. Il conta intérieurement les secondes.

« 4… »  
Un nouveau pas se fit entendre.

« 3… »  
Deux petits battements d'ailes.

« 2… »  
La porte s'ouvre.

« 1… »  
Se referme.

« 0 … »  
Il bondit du canapé et se précipita vers son lit et sortit trois livres de sous son oreiller. Sur le premier, on pouvait y lire « La destiné du dragon » et sur les deux suivants « La péripétie du dragon » ainsi que « Le fils des ombres ». Lorsqu'il saisit le dernier, un sourire illumina son visage. Il s'avachit sur son lit en reprenant se lecture la où il l'avait laissé. Oui ! Rogue adorait lire. C'était d'ailleurs l'une de ses plus grandes passions. Mais à chaque fois, il devait le faire sous le dos de son nakama. Car celui-ci le prendrait pour une chochotte s'il apprenait ce qu'il faisait. À première vus, on pouvait croire que mentalement, c'était presque les mêmes. Mais dès qu'on apprenait à les connaître, on se rendait très vite conte qu'ils étaient vraiment très différents. Sting était quelqu'un de moqueur, toujours actif, arrogant, bavard et prétentieux tandis que Rogue était simple, silencieux et surtout imperturbable. Il n'était pas contre les faibles mais il n'était pas avec non plus. De la force de ses adversaires, il s'en fichait royalement. Le brun poussa un grognement. Il venait de finir son livre. Le pire c'est qu'il avait pris que le premier tome. Et il fallait bien sur qu'il se finisse en plain milieu du combat. Il remit les lèvres à leur place - C'est-à-dire sous l'oreiller – puis se rallongea sur le canapé. Une minute passa, puis deux, puis trois…au bout de la cinquième il céda. La tentation était bien trop forte. Il grogna intérieurement contre les livres. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se finissent toujours au meilleur moment ? De toute façon, il avait largement le temps puisque Sting, Rogue et Frosh ne rentré de mission que ce soir. Pour y échapper, il avait du dire qu'il allait se reposer. Il prit ses bouquins et se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir choisit une bibliothèque aussi loin. Mais Sting ne devait surtout pas le savoir. Il s'imaginait déjà les futures moqueries de son camarade si par quelque once moyen il parvenait à l'apprendre. En arrivant, il déposa ses livre à l'accueil et se dirigea vers les raillons de livres. A force de venir en douce, il commençait à bien le connaître. Il se dirigea vers le raillons « Roman » Puis dans « Fantaisie » avant d'arriver vers le raillons voulut. Il feuilleta les livres du regard avant de tomber sur le bon. « Le fils des ombre tome deux ». Quand il prit le livre, il remarqua qu'une autre main c'était posé dessus. Intrigué, il tourna la tête et vit une jeune vit aux cheveux bleus. La jeune fille lâcha aussi tôt sa prise sur le livre. Le dragon slayer pris le livre et lui tandis.

-Excuse-moi. J'ignorais que tu le voulais.

-C'est bon. Prend-le. Moi j'en ai déjà prit pas mal. Je le prendrais la prochaine fois. Lui répondit la mage un peu gêné.  
Elle lui fit un sourire avant de retourner sur ses pas. Son sourire fit apparaître quelque rougeur sur le visage du beau brun qui restait la à la regardait partir. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était plutôt mignonne. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ici au paravent donc elle devait surement être nouvelle. Il resta planté la à fixait la direction où était partit la jeune fille pendant dix minutes. A la fin, il finit par reprendre ses esprits puis repartit chez lui. Une semaine passa avant que Rogue ne décide de retourner à la bibliothèque. Cette semaine, il avait la tête ailleurs. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à la belle inconnue. Il se demandait si il l'a révérait un jour. Oui ! C'était obligé. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle reviendrait prendre le livre une prochaine fois. Il repartit cette fois encore sous le dos de Sting à la bibliothèque. Encore une fois, il avait la tête ailleurs. Quand il arriva devant la bibliothèque, il était tellement perdu dans ces pensé que sans faire exprès, il percuta un passant. Ce -petit- lui fit revenir sur « Heartland ». Il s'approcha de la passante qui apparament était une jeune fille.

-E-excusez-moi. Je ne vous avez pas vue.  
Il tendit une main à l'inconnue qui la saisie immédiatement. Il l'aida ensuite à se lever. Quand les cheveux de la jeune fille s'écartèrent de son visage, il put reconnaître la jeune fille qu'il avait croisé à la bibliothèque. Son visage prit automatiquement quelques rougeurs.

-Ce n'est rien. C'est moi qui n'ai pas regardé devant moi. Je m'appelle Levy Mcgarden et toi ?

-Eu…Je…Rogue Cheney.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on le lui demande. Soit les gens connaissaient déjà son nom où soient ils n'osaient pas. Après tout, avec la réputation qu'il s'était fait en trainant avec le dragon slayer blanc c'était plutôt normale.

-Est-ce que tu à finit le livre ?

-Le livre ? Ha…oui. Lui dit-il en lui tendant le livre.

-Merci. Tu va à la bibliothèque ?  
Il lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

-Géniale. On peut y aller ensemble alors ? Lui dit-elle en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

-Heu…Oui. D'accord. Répondit-il avec quelque rougeur en plus.  
En chemin, ils parlèrent de tous et de rien. Etrangement, Rauge parla bien plus qu'il en avait l'habitude. Lui qui d'habitude était très silencieux, il se surprit lui-même à parlait autant. Ils choisissaient leurs livres ensembles. Chacun conseillait des livres à l'autres et vice-versa. A la fin, Rogue proposa de raccompagner Levy chez elle et elle accepta avec joie. Quand ils arrivèrent devant chez la mage au script, Levy donna un léger baisé sur la joue du dragon slayer puis repartit chez elle. Rogue, lui resta figé devant la porte d'entré. C'était la première fois qu'une fille se comportait comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. Au bout de dix minutes, il finit par se reprendre et retourna chez lui. Pendant tout le reste de la semaine, les deux mages était bien plus joyeux que d'habitude et aussi beaucoup plus dans Edoras. (Note de l'auteur : Bin quoi ? Nous on dit bien sur la lune alors pourquoi eux se serait pas sur Edoras ?) La semaine passa et Rogue décida de retourner à la bibliothèque encore une fois sous le dos de Sting. Quand il arriva, il se mit tout de suite à faire le tour des raillons. Après tout, il l'avait déjà croisé deux fois alors pourquoi pas trois ? Et effectivement, il eu raison. Il vit bien la jeune fille assie dans un coin un livre à la main. Il la regarda un long moment. C'est vrai que même si elle n'était pas très grande, elle était plutôt mignonne. Comme on dit, ce qui est petit est forcément mignon. Il interrompu ca contemplation lorsqu'une voix qu'il commençait à bien connaître le fit sortit de ses pensé.

-Ah Rogue. Je ne t'avais pas vue.

-Hm ?  
La mage se leva et se plaça devant lui.

-Alors ? Tu a lus le livre que je t'ai conseillé ?

-Oui ! Il était excellent.  
Puis, tout deux se dirigèrent vers les raillons à la recherche de nouvelle histoire. Alors qu'ils commençaient à marchait en direction de l'appartement de Levy, une petite fille passa et bouscula la petite bleu. Elle s'attendait à tomber lorsque de bras fort la rattrapèrent. Elle se retrouva alors dans les bras du beau brun. A ce moment, les rougeurs apparurent sur les deux visages des mages. Ils pouvaient très bien s'enlever de cette position assé…gênante mais aucun des deux n'en avait envies. Il était comme dans une bulle où seule eux si trouvait. Tout autour leur semblait si loin tout comme les sons. Ils restèrent comme ca quelques minutes qui pour eux semblait être des secondes. Sans qu'ils s'en aperçurent, leur visage se rapprocher à chaque seconde qui passait pour finir par ce scellé définitivement. Leur baisé n'était ni brusque ni sauvage mais plutôt doux et tendres. Mais c'était tout aussi agréable. Ils restèrent comme ca quelque temps avant de se séparer à contre cœur pas manque d'air. Une pensé vient alors s'infiltré dans la tête du brun. Et Sting ? Que penserait-il de tout ca ? Oh et puis zut ! Au diable Sting. Tous deux continuèrent leur chemin, mains dans la main.

The End


End file.
